NO FEAR 1: Stranger in Our Mists GH Version
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: (Lucky/Liz/Ric) (Courtney/Jason) A new person arives in town as couples look to their hearts for love. (To get the full story read the PC verson.)
1. L&L2's Mixed Up Feelings

                This will become an ABC Soap Crossover Extreme.  Right now it takes place in the City of Port Charles.  To get the full story on these chapters you will have to read both the GH and the PC versions.

                This is a Lucky/Liz/Ric Triangle Fanfiction, to find out where this goes stay tuned...

**_NO FEAR_**

**_The D.N.A Dilemma_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A Stranger in our Mists_**

**_(General Hospital Version)_**

**_Written by: Stealth Photographer_**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            I awoke and found my self in a giant tube.  I couldn't remember what had happened before, just the tube.  I reached up to see if I could push it open, and my hand just broke the glass by touching it.

            A heard a voice say, "He's finally awake."

            I looked around and saw four people.  I saw, two old women, one with dark hair the other with white.  A middle aged man and a young man who looked like he had sharp teeth.

            The guy with the teeth approached me, and I flung him away with just a push.  Then I managed to get past the others and ran out of the room.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Lucky and Elizabeth were at Kelly's talking, when Ric walked in.

            Ric said, "Hey Liz."

            "Hey," Liz said back.  Lately Liz had been falling for the new guy in town.  If that was the end of the story, that would be cool.  But lately also, ever since their little adventure Liz also was falling back in love with Lucky.  But she knew that it could never go anywhere since he didn't love her anymore.

            Lucky was looking at Liz with a deep look.  He thought about if he should tell her if his feeling had returned for her.  _If I tell her, she might hate me again.  He quickly turned his head before she could see his eyes.  His eyes had always been the clue.  That is how she knew at the wedding that it was over._

            Just then his phone rang, and he said, "Excuse me I need to take this call."

            Liz said, "You know who it is?"

            Lucky said, "Some one named Jack Ramsey.  I'm going to help him become a great photographer."

            "Great," Liz said with a chuckle.

            "You're real funny."  Lucky said walking outside.

            Elizabeth looked at the calendar and saw that it was almost New Years Eve.  She shed a tear and quickly wiped it away.  This would have been their first year anniversary.  She might have even been expecting by now.  But no, now that would never be.  She clichéd her fists and teeth as she blamed the one person she knew was responsible for all this; Helena Cassadine.  But she was in prison now and could never hurt her again, right.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            I finally reached the town.  Some how I knew my way around here like I lived here.  I still couldn't remember anything, but this town was somewhat familiar to me.  I walked towards some place but I didn't know where.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Lucky said, "You need to look beyond the image and look at the soul of the picture."

            "What do you mean?"  Jack asked.

            Lucky said, "Anyone can just snap a picture, but it takes a real artist to make that picture tell a story.  I saw the work that…."  He dropped his phone and couldn't believe what he saw.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Ric asked, "Is everything O.K."  He saw Liz get angry and wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

            Liz looked up at Ric.  It hadn't worked with Jason, and as far as she knew, it couldn't work with Lucky, so she was going to make it work with him.  She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Lucky saw her, they were kissing.  He was too late.  He hit his hand on a table outside of Kelly's when I walked up.

            "Help me," I said.  Then I collapsed.


	2. Phase 2 Begins

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Lucky yelled "Elizabeth, come quick."

Elizabeth broke the kiss and her mind raced with what she did. Then she raced outside to see what was wrong. Ric walked out after her.

"Lucky, what is it?" Asked Liz concerned.

"This guy here just dropped right here. I think we better take him to the hospital." Lucky replied.

Ric walked over to me to take my pulse. "It's faint," he said, "but it is still there."

They picked me up and brought me to General Hospital.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Meanwhile at General Hospital, the Chief of Neurology, Tony Jones was talking to resident Chris Ramsey.

Tony said, "You were excellent in assisting me last night in surgery."

"Thanks Doctor Jones," Chris replied.

Tony said, "You know, if you ever decided to go into Neurology, there will be a position for you here."

Chris was just about to ask for one when his little brother Jack Ramsey ran up and asked for his help.

Tony started to turn to walk away when Lucky, Elizabeth, and Ric brought me into the ER.

"Tony, over here." Lucky shouted.

Tony ran over to them and asked. "What happened."

Ric said, "This guy just collapsed right out front of Kelly's. He has a faint pulse."

Tony said, "I'll see what I can find out."

He walked away when Ric got a phone call and went to take it. Leaving Lucky and Elizabeth alone.

Elizabeth said, "So what's up with you?"

Lucky looked away and said, "I hope you and Ric can be happy together."

Liz said, "What do you mean?"

Lucky trying to fight back a tear, "I saw the two of you kissing. And I know you don't kiss anybody that isn't in your heart."

Liz said, "Lucky I…" She turned him around and there she saw his eyes. "I got to go." Then she ran off.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Meanwhile I was having some strange dreams. In one I was standing out side of a motorcycle shop that was on fire. Another one was I was struggling with an older woman and fell off a waterfall. Another one, I drove off a cliff riding a dirt bike.

I opened my eyes and though "_Are these dreams or memories."_

I looked over at Tony who was looking at my blood results.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Liz stood on the roof and said, "He loves me, I saw it in his eyes. He loves me again, and now his heart is broken. But the question is. Do I love him too?"

She looked out on the lights of Port Charles, and remembered their meeting at Kelly's, that one thanksgiving, the Rape, hunting him down, the homeless period, their first Christmas, the vows, New York, the Fire, his return, the brainwashing, cheating with his sister, and looking for his father. She looked down at her heart put her hand over it and said, "I do." Elizabeth smiled and said, "Permanent Lock."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Tony did the blood tests a few more times to make sure the test were right and then he said, "This is impossible."

Ian Thornhart was walking by the door when Tony called him in to look at the test results. Ian looked at them and said, "Is this right?"

Tony said, "According to these results. This young man here has several different strands of DNA in his body.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Lucky knew that he had let his eyes give him away. Now Liz knew the truth. He took a deep breath and decided that he would let Liz know the truth, when a strange flute like music gave from the hospital speakers.

For some strange reason, Lucky started to walk down a hallway and into a room. There waiting for him was Helena Cassadine.

She walked over to Lucky and said, "Phase two has begun."


	3. Isis Appears

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

The dreams I were having continued, and they really didn't make any sense. In the first dream I was standing out side of a motorcycle shop that was on fire. I was very panicky; hoping that someone I loved was still alive. In another dream, I was trying to save someone I loved, and had to struggle with an older woman and we both ended up going over a waterfall. In my third dream I putting sticking an older man with some kind of needle. In another one, I was on a dirt bike and was being chased by some people, and ended up going off a cliff. In my last dream I kissed a girl right in front of a Giant Silver Ball.

I opened my eyes and though "_Are these dreams or memories."_

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Helena said, "It's nice to talk to you again Lucky."

Lucky quickly broke out of his trance and said, "What's going on you should be in jail."

Helena said, "Oh I am. You didn't see me here."

Lucky said, "But I did, and you are…"

Helena took out a flute and started to play it. Causing Lucky to fall under a trance again. "Oh it is so sweat to be in control again."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Doctor Thornhart said, "There has got to be some mistake. No person can have more then one DNA strand."

Doctor Jones said, "You're right, but this one does." He walked around the room and said, "I'm going to check our records to see if I can match the DNA to any in our files."

Ian said, "Good luck."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Meanwhile at Sonny's Penthouse, Sonny was talking with Carly about Jason.

Sonny asked, "Do you know where Jason disappears too every day?"

Carly said, "I could tell you, but I wouldn't be positive."

Sonny said, "Oh well. As long as he isn't with my sister."

Carly took a deep breath and said, "Why?"

Sonny replied, "Cause I really don't want Courtney involved in this business."

Carly said, "O.K."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Tony said, "I have counted at least nine different DNA strands already."

Ian said, "What is this kid? Some kind of experiment or something."

Tony said, "It's probably just some strange coincident."

Ian said, "In Port Charles I have learned that there are no coincidences."

Just then Ian looked over in my direction to find out that I had vanished. "See what I mean." He said.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Jason and Courtney sneaked out of their hiding place at the Hospital, and ran right into Elizabeth.

Courtney said, "Um, Elizabeth…we were just. Uh…"

Liz shook her head and said, "I really don't care what you were doing."

Jason said, "Elizabeth, can we talk."

Elizabeth said, "Maybe. While you were occupied with Courtney. Did you see Lucky?"

Jason said, "Why are you still worried about him?"

Elizabeth said, "Lucky is my friends, and no mater what he will always be my friend." She took a breath. "My best friend."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Meanwhile two people were walking down the street when a masked man stopped them with a gun and said, "Give me all your money."

Just then a strange figure appeared in the shadows that appeared the have wings. "Stop Evil Doer." It said.

The masked man asked, "Who do you think you are?"

He said, "I am Isis."


End file.
